onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-26558897-20151128130527/@comment-46.193.64.123-20151203112946
OP4bestOnes a écrit : Résumé du chapitre en anglais : "Master Cat-Viper" Chopper says the country was destroyed by Caesar's weapons. Duke Inuarashi sees Brook and starts drooling. Brooks notices and panics. Wanda tells the Duke that Brook is also one of their saviors. The Duke replies that he's a delicious-looking savior. Wanda says that it's not good for the Duke's health to have at Brook (and making a touching pun). He can do it later, but Brooks still protests. Robin briefly recaps how Caesar produces, Doflamingo sells, and Kaido receives the weapons. Luffy gets angry about Caesar. The Duke changes the topic from the loss to Luffy's hat. He says it looks good on him. The Duke begins to talk about the more distant past. Wanda reminds him about master Cat-Viper and how the Shanks had a hat like that. Luffy interrupts him and says that he got the hat from Shanks, but the Duke falls asleep suddenly before Luffy can finish. Wanda answers that it's already 6PM. Usopp complains that it's so early, "Is he a little kid?" Wanda explains that The Mokomo Dukedom has 2 rulers. The official ruler is Duke Inuarashi, however Master Cat-Viper, who protects the sacred Whale Forest shares the power. The Duke fell alseep suddenly because him and Master Cat-Viper don't get along at all, to that point that they want to kill each other if they meet faces. Wanda doesn't know why, but it seems they used to be best friends long ago. They are of equal strength. Because they don't want to see each other, one wakes up and goes to sleep with the sun from 6AM to 6PM. The other wakes up with the moon from 6PM to 6AM. The doctors fall asleep too. Wanda says they everyone in this fort is sleeping. Sicilion also feels sleepy. The day and night effects him too. The townsmink live in the day, the forestminks are active at night. It happened during the fight with Jack too. Sicilion recalls while he falls asleep. Back in the past, Jack is rampaging and destroying everything. The Minks are yelling at him to stop. The Musketeers arrive and and the townsmink receed to make way for them. The Muskteers order their team to minimize the damage as much as possible and seize the enemies weapons. wanda and Carrot also seem to be with the Musketeers. Wanda is kicking ass, remarking that the warriors are some strange unknown race. Someone says to watch out for the ones with black horns. Just then, one of the black horned men's hands turns into a wolf. "Wolf grip!" Wanda says "His hand turned into a wolf!" as the wolf is about to bite Wanda it gets cut. The black-horned man and the wolf both scream. The 3 Musketeers tell wanda to get back. Sicilion tells his subordinates to get the townsminks to the forest. Jacks asks who they are and the Duke himself arrives. The Duke arrives and tells Jack to stop. The person he is looking for is not in this land. It's meaningless. jack can sense the Duke's aura. Jack figures out the Duke is the leader. The minks' surprise, the Duke tosses aside his sword. The Duke says that Jack can look for teh samurai as much as he likes as long as he stops destroying everything. This is a place with history. Jack refuses. Jack attacks with his trunk. The minks scream for the Duke, but he stops Jack's trunk with one hand. The pirates are shocked by the Duke's power. But they proclaim that their boss is one of the most infamous pirates in the New World. His bounty is 1 billion Belli. Jack tells his men to shut up. The Duke asks Jack to give up his attack. Jack says he'll stop if the samurai is here. It will be a "crime" if they say he is not. The Duke picks up his sword realizing that Jack cannot be reasoned with. "He truly is a 'Disaster'." The eruption rain falls just as it turns to 6PM. The loud call of a cat echoes through the Whale Forest. It's the war cry of Master Cat-Viper. The Duke orders the Musketeers to retreat because the King of the Night has awakened. They will not fight alongside each other. If they switch roles between night and day, they Minks can fight without allowing the enemies to rest. A ferocious cat mink leaps out. He says, "This is my country while the moon is out. Don't let the intruders escape." The mink is "Guardian deity of the Whale Forest" Master Cat-Viper. Cat-Viper starts wrecking pirates. "Don't think you'll leave here alive!" The pirates are panicked. Cat-Viper grabs jack by the trunk and tosses him. "Jack"" "Master! The town!" "Don't mind it." He turn to Jack, "Listen here. You came here to look for a warrior from Wano? No samurai has stepped one foot on this island. If one does, I'll kill them. I AM CAT-VIPER, THE MAN WHO WAITS FOR THE WORLD'S DAWN!" Jack returns to human form. He's seen only in a half-body silhouette. "JACK!" -end of chapter j'ai lu jusqu'au bout et çà a l'air intéressant mais je suis vraiment surpris qu'on ait toujours aucune nouvelle ni des révolutionnaires avec barbe noire ni du shishibukai ni de jinbei.Même doflamingo on est pas sur qu'il soit à impel down une petite image sur une compte rendu de tsuru au qg par denden mushi ou autre çà aurait fait plaisir..